


Percabeth Wedding

by thepineapplehedgehog



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Percy Jackson is a Good Bro, RIP Jason Grace, Weddings, percabeth forever!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepineapplehedgehog/pseuds/thepineapplehedgehog
Summary: This is a oneshot of my envisioning of Percabeth's wedding. It's not very long, but it's full of fluff, and I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Percabeth Wedding

Percy stood at the altar, waiting for his bride-to-be. He was so nervous, but he couldn’t be more happy: his girlfriend was finally going to become his wife. After years of defying death and growing closer together, it was finally happening. He remembered the night that he had proposed to her. He had given her a pearl engagement ring, and she had been crying tears of joy. He smiled at the memory. 

_Percy got down on one knee and opened the ring box. “Annabeth Chase, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?”_

_Annabeth started crying, and Percy stood up. “Oh my gods, I’m so sorry, what did I do? You know what, I’ll just go-"_

_Annabeth smiled and grabbed his arm. “No, you dumb Seaweed Brain, I’m happy. I'm so, so happy about this. I’ve been waiting for so long.” She pressed her lips against his. “Yes, Percy Jackson, yes I will marry you!”_

Sally and Paul were sitting in the front row on the right side, while Annabeth’s stepmom was on the left. Poseidon and Athena had even shown up, though they had sat in seats as far away from each other as possible. 

Frank, Nico, and Leo were the groomsmen and were already at the altar with Percy. Piper and Calypso were there as well on Annabeth’s side. Everyone watched as Annabeth’s twin brothers, each carrying a ring, walked down the aisle and proudly stood over by the groomsmen. Annabeth had been a little concerned about the little boys’ knack for causing mischief, but Nico had promised to keep them in line for the ceremony. 

Next was Estelle, Percy’s little sister, who was the flower girl. Hazel walked down with her and help her sprinkle the petals in the aisle. When Estelle saw Percy, she ran up to him and gave him a big hug. The audience smiled at the adorable exchange between the siblings. Hazel convinced Estelle to come stand by her and the other bridesmaids. 

Then, the congregation stood as Annabeth appeared in the doorway of the aisle on her father’s arm. Percy caught his breath at the sight of her. 

Her hair was in a twisted bun on top of her head, and two curled strands hung down by her ears. Her white dress was off the shoulder with a full skirt and a long train. The edges were embroidered with lace. Her veil was pinned to the bottom of her bun with pearl clips and it was even longer than the train of her dress. Her entire figure seemed to shimmer as she moved. 

When she reached the altar, Piper took her bouquet and gathered the large train as Annabeth’s father kissed her cheek and then gave her away. She gripped Percy’s hand as she stood with him. 

“You look beautiful,” he whispered and she blushed. 

“Thanks,” she responded. “I feel really self-conscious, like I’m going to trip or it’s going to fall down or something.” 

Percy laughed and squeezed her hand. “It’s going to be amazing.” 

***

Annabeth’s little brothers stepped forward and Percy picked up the ring for Annabeth. 

Holding her hand, he made his vow. “Annabeth Chase, when I first met you, you were this intimidating force to be reckoned with and I was this wimpy, nerdy sixth grader. Honestly, I was a little scared of you. Maybe I still am a little bit.” The audience laughed. “It never really crossed my mind that we could one day get to this position. As time went on, I realized how much I really liked you, but I didn’t think you liked me, so I told myself nothing was going to happen. When you kissed my in that volcano in Washington, all I wanted to do was tell you everything. But it turns out I didn’t have to. 

“We started dating, and I realized how important you were to me. We’ve been through so much together; we’ve defeated a Titan Lord, we’ve battle giants, we’ve literally gone through hell and back. And, given the choice, I’d do it all again in a heartbeat if it meant being with you. And there is no one else I’d rather spend the rest of my life with.” He slipped the ring on her finger. 

Annabeth began her vow. “When you first showed up at camp, I’m gonna be perfectly honest here, I did not like you- at all. You were this annoying little boy that had somehow managed to get a quest before I did, and I resented you for it.” 

“Wow, this is turning out real great,” Percy muttered jokingly. 

“Shut up, Seaweed Brain,” Annabeth said, punching his shoulder lightly. “Anyway, when I went on your quest with you, somehow I suddenly… cared for you. I don’t know how it happened- an Athena kid in love with a Poseidon kid?- but suddenly I couldn’t imagine life without you. I needed you. You changed my life forever. When you disappeared, I- it was a dark time for me. I was lost without you. Then I found you again, and I was determined not to let you go this time. Everything I am is because of you. And I-” her breath caught in her throat as she slipped the ring onto his finger. “I love you more than anyone or anything in the world, Perseus Jackson.” 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” the minister said. “You may now kiss the bride.” 

Percy pulled Annabeth into his arms and cheers erupted as they kissed like nothing else in the world mattered. And for them, in that moment, nothing did.


End file.
